End Of The Road
by JoannaPiper
Summary: Pure Prue Saga plz R&R you will have to read to find out. .he he
1. End Of The Road

The fall air was quiet and tranquil on Prescott Street with the crispness of late October and a kiss of the smell of the summer green grass still remaining. Flowers still bloomed in the garden though their lives were swiftly drawing to a close.  
  
Sharp low irregular sounds came from a great distance growing stronger through the afternoon stillness. Skidding around the corner was a white SUV weaving from side to side creaking with the short sharp sounds of braking and of the rubber sliding across the last curve with the unsteadiness of a drunken driver. Swerving to the left and then the right, missing a parked yellow car on one side only to run up on the curve and back to the far side of the road swerving the other way.  
  
Watching the car and the driver, the motion of the car was not as random as a drunk driver, but as one who had very poor control of the vehicle. Swerving one direction, over-correcting and braking seemed to br the pattern. With the final sharp turn of the wheel the car ran on to the sidewalk in front of Halliwell Manor impacting the right front fender into the stone wall holding back the terrace of 1635 Prescott Street. The car door swung open and a hand reached to the roof helping the driver to be pulled from the car.  
  
Standing hunched over and clutching her right shoulder tightly to her chest was Prudence Halliwell. Her hair was soaked with sweat and matted against her bloodied silk blouse and torn leather pants. Her breathing was deep and irregular and her dirty face was alternating between pain and anguish. Leaving the car door open she limped up the steps to the front porch holding tightly to the porch railing. Disgusted that she couldn't reach for the doorknob with her disabled arm, she squinted slightly and the door flew open banging against the wall behind it breaking several pains of the multi- colored glass. Prue walked into the front door breathing erratically. Blood dripped on the steps as she walked up two flights of stairs into the attic that marked the center of their witchy activities.  
  
Hearing something Prue scanned the attic though nothing seemed amiss. The remains of their last potion still emitted smells of herbs and chemicals. The candles still stood vigil over the cauldron, unlit and unused. Walking over to the ancient Book of Shadows Prue seethed, her eyes blazing.  
  
With one flick of her hand the Book flew off the stand twisting through the air and crashed through the window landing on the lawn below.  
  
A small smirk of satisfaction appeared on her face.  
  
"This is for PIPER!" she called out motioning toward the cabinet of herbs and potions as it slide across the floor breaking into a dozen pieces with glass bottles flying everywhere.  
  
"And THIS IS FOR LEO!" she shouted as the furniture on the far side of the attic flew against the wall breaking and splintering.  
  
"And this is for PHOEBE!" she again shouted as their cauldron, candles and table flew against the ceiling nearest her. Wind whistled thought the new ventilation hole in the attic.  
  
Prue's breathing became easier as she plopped down on the old attic settee. Rubbing her sore and swollen shoulder she moaned and then leaned down on the arm of the chair crying uncontrollably.  
  
"Piper! Leo! Phoebe! What possible purpose could it all mean? Why would it happen? Why? Why?"  
  
White orbs filled the air round Prue and a young blonde women in her twenties appeared behind holding a package.  
  
"Prue. This will pass too. Hush," she said soothingly.  
  
Prue embarrassed by her actions immediately sat up, pushed back her hair and unconsciously wiped some of the dirt form her face. "Who the hell are you?" she said coarsely.  
  
"Jenny. I'm a whiter lighter who worked with Leo. I thought you could still use this," she said opening the package and revealing the Book of Shadows.  
  
"Burn it. I won't be needing it any longer!" Prue said sitting up stiffly. She had never sounded so determined. "I'm out of that business for good. Now get the hell our of MY house!" Prue concentrated on the blonde white lighter as she flew across the attic landing in the remains of the potion cabinet.  
  
"Ufff! Prue! I realize the pain you are in right now.." said Jenny slowly as she picked herself up from the gooey mess of glass bottles and splintered wood.  
  
"PAIN? You don't know what pain is!" sneered Prue her eyes red with the renewing of her tears. "Thanks to your all-knowing all-seeing bastards we went to rescue some cursed innocent and found ourselves in an ambush!" Prue wiped her eyes. "Now my beautiful sister Piper, her husband and my free- spirited sister Phoebe are now lying on the cold concrete floor of an abandoned warehouse dead. DEAD and gone! That's why I QUIT and that's why YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE!"  
  
"If you'll just settle down. Let's work out your anger in some constructive manner," Jenny said cautiously. She knew the power of Prudence Halliwell when her emotions were at their peak and did not want to feel her wrath again.  
  
"To hell with your white lighter psuedo-pyscho-babble. Guides? Ha! It was the guidance of your type that ended the Charmed Ones. We were supposed to be the ones that ended evil? Well it didn't last long and now you're not going to get any help from the last of the Halliwell's," said Prue breathing hard still holding her painful broken arm.  
  
"Let me help you with your arm. Prue. I can heal your pain," said Jenny smiling a bit.  
  
Prue sneered looking deep into the white lighter's eyes. "Get away from me you cursed being. Don't come near me with your blood stained hands. Neither you nor any of your kind. To hell with you and your precious elders. I want nothing to do with you. TO HELL WITH ALL OF YOUR KIND!!"  
  
"Prue I must warn you. If you cross the line, then you'll become a warlock. We cannot help you then," Jenny said with a slightly ominous tone. In her present state, Prue could become one powerful demonic personage.  
  
"Is that what you think? I'm not stupid. I've seen enough demons to know I don't want eternal damnation. I want my sisters back. That's all! And no more of this hocus pocus mumbo jumbo magic either. In fact, if I had my way, we wouldn't even ever have started, Jenny. Yes, that's my wish right now. That's what I wish!" Prue yelled to the ceiling with every last breath she had. It was her family that mattered to her than any demon or consequence that might come up against her now.  
  
"Prudence. Careful with your words. Magic is here and now and you never know what direction your words might take," Jenny warned.  
  
"No. I will take my fate in my own hands. Destinies can be changed. I've seen it myself dozens of times. Yes, I will make my own destiny!" said Prue who felt a new surge of power through her body and her emotions again reached a peak. Instead of the loss of her sisters, now she was filled with a purpose and goal that would hopefully undo the damage done that very day.  
  
"Prue. What are you thinking of doing?" asked Jenny. The look on the woman's face had almost an evil smile as Prue lowered her head and concentrated. A brief shine emulated from her body and then she was silent. "Where have you gone. Prue?" Jenny asked as she waited in the attic.  
  
*  
  
Prue opened her eyes and found herself in the parlor downstairs. Feeling her body everything seemed to be in order. She knew she was in her astral body since she could still sense a displaced presence from where her real body still stood. The room looked about the same as always except for the small calendar on the fireplace that read October 1998.  
  
Good, she thought to herself. Shimmering with old Cole has taught me something about crossing time, space and astral planes.  
  
Calmer now, it being before the tragedy had taken place, she looked around the parlor, lovingly fingering the pictures and precious figurines. Walking into the dining room, Prue found flowers, a basket of fruit several get well cards for Penny Halliwell.  
  
"Oh, Grams," she sighed with a tear. Grams had only a few weeks left to live having been in the hospital for quite sometime. But this is the perfect time to do this, thought Prue as she swung around when she heard a noise behind her.  
  
"Whoa, whoa! Prue! You scared the stuffing out of me. What are you doing here?" said her sister Piper who had dropped the bag she as carrying and now clutching herself tightly.  
  
"PIPER!" Prue first screamed and then calmed down.  
  
"And what have you been up to?" Piper asked "You look like you've been in a catfight and the cat won," she said lovingly. Piper calmly picked up the bag. "I'm here on laundry duty. Grams insists we recycle her three favorite nightgowns everyday. I'll sure be glad when she gets home. Between school and the hospital and taking care of my apartment... How did you get here? Jeremy gave me a ride."  
  
"Jeremy? Oh right. Well, I was had an accident. I couldn't drive so I took a cab here that was closer. An.."  
  
"All right. Let me get the emergency kit and I'll take care of you. Thinking you can do it yourself? Prue you'll never change. You know the emergency room is where you belong. Where did you hurt your arm?" asked Piper coming back from the kitchen with the kit.  
  
"Um, some boxes fell on me," lied Prue.  
  
"Poor Prue. Kinda brings you down on the humble meter a bit. And when did you start this leather look? Kinda kinky to your normal suits. But, Prue always knows best," sighed Piper starting to work on her sister.  
  
"I sure wish I did," said Prue wincing a bit at her sister's medical attention.  
  
"Oh, my poor dear. Little Piper's not going to hurt you," she teased.  
  
Not wanting to run into another sister Prue asked, "Where's Phoebe?" who did still live at home.  
  
"DO we have head injuries too? Phoebes is up in the mountains with Frank or Francis or Fred, whoever her current crush is. I can't keep track of them. She does need someone to steady that girl. At least you have Roger and I have Jeremy. You'll be married soon and if this works out with me. Who know?" said Piper smiling to herself.  
  
"Yea, who knows!" sighed Prue though see knew the answer to the question.  
  
"Here you go! Some of those nurse thingies are rubbing off on me. I must be spending too much time there. You'll be with Grams when you get off from work?" asked Piper snapping the lid shut on the kit.  
  
"Thanks, but I just need the clean ones. I'll run by before school tomorrow and finish it. Jeremy has to get me back He is in he middle of an assignment right now. Bye, Prue. See ya tonight!" said Piper happily.  
  
"Yea. Tonight," said Prue as Piper ran through the door. Meeting the earlier version of her sister threw Prue a bit. Ascending the stairs Prue approached the attic door. Taking one quick breath and she pushed on it, but it would not give. The attic had been magically sealed from magic deprived granddaughters. Prue concentrated for a moment and then tried to force the door open. She waved both hands at the door and it still refused to budge.  
  
"You were good, Grams," Prue said softly to herself. "But I have more tricks than you can imagine." Prue lowered her head and vanished reappearing inside the attic. "Never seems to change," commented Prue as she reached for the trunk that the book was hidden in. A faint glow appeared from inside in. A thin layer of dust lay on it. Prue pulled it out of the truck and tossed it onto the table.  
  
"Phoebe why did you ever look in that damned trunk! It was the end of all of you." Prue grabbed the caldron, some newspaper, broke up some wood and some old charcoal she found in a corner. Mixing them in the cauldron she soon had a blazing fire going. An evil smile came to Prue's lips as she lowered the Book of Shadows over the red flames.  
  
"Prue, what are you doing!" called out a voice from the dark corner.  
  
Prue swung around squinting into the darkness. "Who is that? I am doing what I have to do!"  
  
"No, wait. Lose that book and it will mean your destruction!" came another warning.  
  
Prue shook her head. "It has already destroyed us. WHO ARE YOU?"  
  
A shadowy figure came from the darkness. The spirit of Patty Halliwell. "Mom?" asked Prue dropping every possible bit of anger.  
  
"Why are you doing this, Prue? Do you know what it is? How did you even get in here?" asked her mother who shimmered in the half-light of the attic.  
  
"I know who I am. And Piper and Phoebe. I came from a time after this. A time..A time in which my beloved sister Piper and my wonderful sister Phoebe are dead. Killed while trying defend someone, Mother," Prue said without a shred of emotion.  
  
"But you're the Charmed Ones. Your the most powerful witches who ever lived," said Patty.  
  
"Powerful, yes. But still mortal and still subject to error. We made a mistake. One that I intend to correct now. If we were never witches, then we would at last be alive and happy. It was too high a cost, Mother. You should know more than anyone what can happen while you try to help the innocent," said Prue. "That afternoon by the lake. I remember and have nightmares still about it."  
  
"Oh my darling," said Patty putting a hand to her mouth. "Both my younger daughters? Oh Prue, I wish I could hold you for just a second. You've discovered both the blessing and the curse of the Warren women. I died doing what I had to do. I had so wished you'd be strong enough to survive. But you can't change what was meant to be and you can't change the past."  
  
"Just watch me mother!" called out Prue as she picked up the Book of Shadows and tossed it into the glowing fire. The book spit and sputtered and glowed but did not blacken or burn.  
  
"As I said you can not change what was meant to be. The book represents powerful magic for good and it can't be destroyed or taken form the house. Put it back in the box. Let history be restored. Time must resume its course my dear. If you are the only one left, then you must help others from now on," explained Patty looking lovingly at her daughter.  
  
"No, mother. I can't not on, not ever again. The practice killed my sisters, her husband and your first grandchild. I don't have the strength to go on," said Prue as she collapsed on the old settee.  
  
"Prue, you don't have the strength? I do not believe that of you. You were stronger than us of all, except maybe Grams. If there is a way to save your sisters, then you must find it. You cannot give up the magic any more than you can give up thinking or doing what YOU think is right. That trait is deeper in you than any of your sisters. Have faith my darling," Patty told Prue  
  
"I'm doing what I THINK is right, Mother!" said Prue crossly.  
  
"Only because you hurt now; the hurt will lessen with time. Though it won't go away like the love for your sisters won't ever die. And if you honor their memory, then you will accept that they died for what they believe in, in what you truly believe in, Prue. So return. Leave this place to those who live here. Be yourself, be happy and be true to yourself, Prudence," said her mother who smiled as she did when they were very young.  
  
"Yes, mother," Prue, said quietly.  
  
"Be true to yourself, Prue," said Patty as she vanished.  
  
Prue sighed put down the book and vanished returning to 2001.  
  
*  
  
Jenny had watched Prue carefully as she stood in the middle of the attic silent, solemn and tall. Only when Piper applied the bandages and the alter ego yelled in pain did the real Prue wince slightly in her trance. It was not unlike seeing someone react to something in a dream.  
  
Prue opened her eyes. Eyes which had had a great sadness and loss behind them. She sighed and went over to the Book of Shadows running her hand over the rough leather cover.  
  
"So you couldn't do it?" asked Jenny sympathetically.  
  
Prue shook her head. "No, it wouldn't let me. The magic, the tradition, the legacy was too strong. I cannot stop being what I am. I realize that from something that my Mother said," she replied reflectively.  
  
"If you aren't who you are, then you're not true to yourself, Prue, " said Jenny. "Even white lighters have the same vision and responsibility."  
  
"I won't deny who I am, but I can also control it and IGNORE IT!" said Prue angrily. She picked up the Book of Shadows and placed it back in the ancient trunk. Covering with some old clothes, Prue slapped down the creaking lid and snapped the latch shut. "I'm still through with this hocus- pocus, Jenny. I'm going to do this cold turkey. No more magic!"  
  
"But Prue, evil will still find you," pleaded Jenny.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. The Charmed Ones were major targets in the evil shooting galley. I think I can hide behind one of the ducks. And if someone should come my way, they need to watch out. I'm pretty powerful when I'm pissed! And speaking of that, I'd like to be alone. JENNY!" said Prue flashing her eyes at the white lighter. J  
  
enny felt that she had done all she could for the time being. "Of course Prue. I've been assigned to help you out so if something does come up I'll let you know. Evil is there whether you acknowledge it or not. Peace with you," said Jenny as she disappeared in those funny white sparkles.  
  
"It better be a long time," snorted Prue. She picked up the phone to report the death of her family and then call Darryl.  
  
***  
  
Prue in her best black dress, black hat and veil stood in front of her friends, Grams' friends, her father, Darryl and her sister's friends and colleagues. Only a select few new the secret, knew about their otherworldly encounters. Prue approached the podium. With all the other arrangements she had not even considered what to say so without a thought Prue stood up in front of everyone naked and raw. No front, no self-imposed facade, nothing to hide behind. Up there was the true Prue.  
  
"Piper, Phoebe, Leo. They were my sisters, they were my friends. All full of life, but now gone. All gone. We four felt compassion, a drive to help people. And we did. We felt we should give our all for it. And we did. We gave Piper, Phoebe and Leo. Was that our all? Was that everything we could give? No, because you kind people are here. Because you respected them for what they did and what they stood for they will not be forgotten. And I thank you for that. I love these three people more than my own life. But here am I still living without them. But I too will remember. I must remember.  
  
"Piper. Always in between us and always ready to spout off when she thought things weren't just right. I was a lot like that, but I would never show it. I think of the three of us she could express her emotions most honestly. She had a great deal of love that held us together but had no resting place for it until she found her husband, Leo.  
  
" Leo. All he ever wanted to do was to help people. He was the personification of kindness, warmth and good humor. And we even though sometimes we would tug and tug at him, he was always there for us. Especially for the one he loved even after death. So full of life -  
  
" Phoebe, dear Phoebe. She had more life and love in her than all of us combined. She seemed at times remote, distant and hard to understand, but she was the complete opposite of me and it was very difficult for me to know her. I wish that I could have tapped fully into that free spirit of hers. She did help me break out of my shell and made me a better person for it. Thank you Phoebe."  
  
Now in an unaccustomed display of public emotion by the most controlled of the Halliwell's, Prue just stopped entirely, crying. Her father tried to approach her, but she held up her hand to stop him. She dabbed her eyes, straightened her dress and veil and then continued.  
  
"And now we all say good-bye. I can never forget their impact upon my life. They may be gone, but the love I have for them will always be there. Piper Phoebe. Good-bye until we meet again my darling sisters." Prue stepped down very stiffly with her father helping her. Sitting down she broke down again in his arms while the minister waited. After a while, Prue thanked her father, sat up and nodded to the pastor to go ahead.  
  
He began to pray. 


	2. Return To The Fold

Six months later spring had come. The flowering trees were in bloom and 415 magazine had taken advantage of the beauty and was doing a spread on the interracial beauty of the city. Women from cultures spanning the globe had assembly in the latest summer fashions and Prue was in her favorite place, in command of the entire affair.  
  
"That's great. Oh, yes. Now smile. Think of something nice. Turn to the left. Look up. To the right. Great. Tank you. Now Ms. Woo. Over by the Dogwood tree. Very nice. Fit her shawl. Fine. Now look over my left shoulder. Good. Right shoulder. Great. A serious expression. No not dowdy. Fine. Smile again. Look at the bridge. Beautiful. That's fine. Now one step this way. Ok. Look down. Wave to your right. Now look at something far away. Look at my feet. Great. Thank you." Prue put her camera down as she grabbed her water bottle.  
  
"Ms. Halliwell. This color is just not right. The stands will clash with the bathing suits and that tie the carnival barker is wearing will disappear in the sunlight," said a harried set designer.  
  
"No problem. Move up the shorts sets over to the carnival display and we'll shoot the swimwear in front of the bridge. And the barker can go tie-less. No, find him a scarf," explained Prue.  
  
"Genius, just pure genius" the designer said, running off.  
  
"Yea, right. Just common sense, " Prue said to herself. "Now where did the Brazilian twins get? Paul, Paul,"  
  
"Yes, Prue," said her assistant.  
  
"Where's the Brazilian, couple. I need them next,"  
  
"Uh, I think they're still in make up. I'll move them up, boss." He said, scampering off.  
  
"Prue, not boss." Oh well, at least he's good. thought Prue as she went to her camera gear.  
  
"Some set up you have here!" said a familiar voice behind her. Prue swung around and saw Darryl standing there with a big grin. "Hello, Prue."  
  
Prue's face lit up and she hugged him hard. "Oh Darryl. It's good to see an old friend."  
  
"You haven't been in circulation much among them lately," said Darryl looking over the thin Prue. "I know. I'm sorry. Just been working too much lately. "  
  
"Trying to work or just forget?" asked Daryl.  
  
Prue shot him a quick startled glance. "No, just building a new life. Or more continuing the one I started out with before Phoebe came back from New York. That seems safely in the past. I hope."  
  
Well, then you're not going to want to hear about this. I need a little help of your kind. Prue," said Darryl shaking his head.  
  
Prue took a moment. "What he hell, but not here. Compared to my sudden disappearances from Buckland's, here I'm considered pretty normal. Tonight after ten. Meet me at the Manor. I'm not going to finish here much before then. OK. Darryl?" smiled Prue a little nervously.  
  
"Fine. I'll be there. And take care of yourself, Prue. I really worry about you," he said calling back to her.  
  
"Sure. See you then. Bye. PAUL, where are those twins?" Prue called out turning away from Darryl.  
  
Darryl shook his head and then walked back to his car.  
  
*  
  
Later that night Prue sat down a kitchen table with Darryl. He was dressed down after having gone home and eaten. Everything looked pretty good around the Manor. Little had changed though the Manor had a little more of Prue's touch now.  
  
"..and after only talking to a few people, in walks Piper's first assistant, Amanda Landers. She was looking for a job and I brought her back that weekend. Now the place is really hopping and I gave her a 25% stake in P3. She really took off after that," said Prue excitedly. She hadn't had company or even a date in three months.  
  
"Planning on expanding? Piper was looking into a restaurant addition" Darryl reminded Prue.  
  
"I don't know. Not unless the right person comes along. I don't really have the time to break in someone new. And I hate to pull Amanda from the great job she's doing. If we do anything, it might be open another club. Someday," said Prue sipping her coffee again.  
  
"And how's that photo bit?" asked Darryl.  
  
"Fine. The mag is keeping me busy, but I'm taking on some spec jobs too. I may have to get an office in town. The little room is the basement is just too small and I'm not turning this place into a photo studio. This is my home," said Prue raising her voice a bit.  
  
"Good touch. I know about you busy-ness. I've tried getting you on the answering machine and hadn't heard from you," complained Darryl  
  
"Damn, have I not checked that again? I'll give you my beeper number. Without many contacts with friends, that old thing has been gathering dust" smiled Prue.  
  
"So how are you really holding up, Prue? You look like hell if you don't mind me saying so," said Darryl.  
  
"Trying to sweet talk me? No, being busy keeps my mind off of it. I'm not going to fold up and die because of it. Though I haven't had any witchy problems in weeks. I'm even doing my own fetching now. I haven't levitated anything in a long time. You know it gives you a great a sense of accomplishment doing everything the mortal way. I did it for 27 years. Not that I don't miss and still love my sisters, I'm just not going to turn this house into a mausoleum and my life into one long memorial service. Now what brings you back to the magical halls of Halliwell Manor?" asked Prue interested in a new challenge.  
  
"A mystery," said Darryl flatly.  
  
Prue smiled. "That was always our specialty. Can you elaborate?"  
  
"For about three weeks we've had some break-ins accompanied by murders. There's been no apparent robbery and all the women were living alone. Nothing too unusual though they did seem to own a wide collection of candles," explained Darryl. He spoke in a monotone as if he had rehearsed the facts or gone over them in his head again and again.  
  
"And what made you thing of us? The women could have been aroma or incense practitioners or survivalists. Just because they're living alone doesn't make them witches, um.. though they seem to fit that category. There must be something they had in common," Prue said quietly.  
  
"Yes, Prue. We always found one of these at the scene of the crime." Darryl reached in his pocket and pull out a token with a six sided figure made of trapezoids not unlike the figure on their own book. It appeared to be made of gold and the symbol had been engraved on it a very long time ago.  
  
"It's lovely. Some kind of token or calling card I would suspect. Or maybe some kind of magical significance. Off hand it doesn't remind me of anything. Let's check this thing out. Come on," said Prue patting his hand  
  
"You want me to come up there?" asked Darryl a little nervously. He had never been in their coven place.  
  
Prue wrinkled her nose. "Come on, I won't bite and I won't turn you into a toad. Besides I really would like the company since I haven't done this since before the funeral. OK?" asked Prue, smiling peacefully.  
  
"All right. Let's go do some magic," exclaimed Darryl who couldn't believe what he was saying.  
  
Prue shook her head. "Not really. Just research. I'll check out my black hat later."  
  
Up in the attic Prue opened the door for the first time in months. The attic smelled mustier than usual.  
  
Snapping on the light Darryl looked disappointed. "Where's your altar and cauldron?" he asked.  
  
"I'm pretty modern here. We still need the herbs and hocus-pocus words, but I don't think Grams ever owned an ugly big black pot"' said Prue as she went over to the trunk. She opened up the lid and thought she saw the book glowing a bit.  
  
"Lonely in there? Get used to it. This is an emergency!"  
  
"Your book talks to you?" asked Darryl getting more confused by the minute.  
  
Prue smiled to herself. Amateurs. "No, Darryl. Just scaring away a few of my own demons. You see I'm really a reformed witch, but as a favor to an old friend let's see what the book says." Prue propped the book up on the ancient bookstand. "Tokens, tokens, tokens," she hummed to herself. "Hmmm. I'm a little rusty at this. Phoebe was the expert. Huumm. Here you are. The Medallion of Lyonheart. It's really a transport device that materializes before the warlock appears and then remains after he leaves. It belongs to the Delton Ghouls. How appropriate. They are a coven of warlocks that use the powers of good to their own advantage. Interesting. Umm. It says that they present themselves as good witches and then scheme to get what they want. That's it?" said Prue closing the Book of Shadows. She furled her brow in heavy thought.  
  
"What's wrong Prue? Doesn't that help?" asked Darryl wondering what was bothering his friend.  
  
"No, that's only half the answer. It gives us a name and a modus operandi but not what they are really after. What they want must be extremely important if they risk killing for it. How many murders have their been?" asked Prue looking for other clues.  
  
"Six, but there may have been those we never heard about if the murderers covered their tracks," said Darryl drumming his fingers on the bookstand.  
  
"Maybe, but probably not. I never knew of demons or warlocks that were particularly neat with their crimes. Give me a list of their names. There's another source I've used before and I'll do some checking tomorrow, Darryl. There has got to be more to this puzzle," said Prue.  
  
"I just happen to have it here. Let me know the first thing, Prue. And you be careful out there, you hear?" said Darryl. "I'm worried about you out there alone."  
  
"No problem. Alone is now my specialty!" said Prue taking his hand and smiling.  
  
*  
  
Faking a sick day, Prue was up early heading to the west side of town. Her blood was racing as it hadn't since her last demonic encounter. As much as she had sworn off the whole witchcraft world, she still remembered the rush that she and her sisters got going after supernatural thingies and impossible odds. Those rushes of adrenalin had gotten quite addictive.  
  
Reaching an obscure Wicca shop along a formerly trendy street Prue walked in as an off-key bell announced her arrival. A middle-aged woman who held her looks and figure well with blonde hair and blue eyes lit up when she saw her.  
  
"Prue! Blessed be. What a pleasure. It's been much too long," she called out with sincere appreciation.  
  
"Sabrina. It is so good to see you. How is everything with you?" said Prue smiling broadly and offering her her hand. Of all the true practicing good witches they had met, she was they only one who hadn't crossed their paths due to demons or trouble. Sabrina ran the Wicca Envy Shop and had often offered keen insight and advice to them in their novice witch days  
  
"Nothing ever changes here. Business is good especially with the millennium grabbing everyone's attention. I'm so sorry about your sisters. They were such kind and caring souls. And as witches. Lord o'mercy. They lived up to every expectation of the fabled Charmed Ones," Sabrina said sorrowfully. Seldom had her shop had such distinguished customers as them.  
  
"Thank you Sabrina. It was a rough time, but I have some other strange business here today," said Prue solemnly.  
  
"Relate your tale, my dear," said Sabrina. "I'm searching for a link between these six witches who were recently killed by the Detnal Ghouls. Can you help me out? Our book could not pin down the exact reason for the murders," explained Prue handing her the list.  
  
"Let me see, dearie. Hmm. A couple of the names sound familiar. Let me check my grandmother's notes. This shop has been in my family since the first war," she said proudly.  
  
Sabrina went through some lace curtains into he back. "I've got it," she called out.  
  
Bringing out what looked like an old diary she placed the volume before Prue. "We Farrell's have kept a good handle on the witch community here for a number of years. It's good business. Now Margaret Winslow was the great grandmother of this Miss Franker. And this Miss Russell was the great granddaughter of Roberta Roseman. Constance Berger was he great grandmother of this Miss Wilson. And the same goes for Mrs. Wendell Summerset and Miss Eva Silverstein. And Miss Josephine Gale and Mrs. Laura Nicholson. They were all members of the same coven here in San Francisco in late nineteenth century. Each of these good witches held a piece of the Giza Obelisk. My grandmother is very clear about that. And our genealogical tables trace them to these six witches, Prue," she said tapping her book to make a point.  
  
Prue looked intrigued. "And what is that? It sounds interesting." Prue never lost her antique gene.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing you want them to get a hold of. A hundred plus years ago a ship came to San Francisco. One of the sailors had an Egyptian artifact stolen from the tomb of some Pharaoh. It was held in the temple of the God Ra and protected there from all forms of evil. This human did not know what he had," Sabrina said mysteriously.  
  
"And it was???" asked Prue anxiously. "A key to a doorway. A doorway that could unleash all the evil from the bowels of Hell onto this world. Some demon tried to steal it, but the human outfoxed him. He hid it on his passage to San Francisco with the intent of selling it. He sold it to a coven of witches who broke it up into seven pieces and passed down though the witches' families. If what you say is true they have six of the seven pieces," warned Sabrina.  
  
"Why didn't they just destroy it? " asked Prue.  
  
"They tried, but it was formed by powerful magic and their attempts only broke it into the seven pieces. So instead of risking it being found, they separated them and guarded it well for at these the last 120 years. Their descendents must have given their lives for it. May they all find peace," Sabrina said bowing her head.  
  
"Hmm. I'm surprised that haven't tried getting the obelisk before this. OK, then who is the seventh witch?" asked Prue taking out a paper and pencil.  
  
Sabrina replied "Desire Witcomb. She lives in New York City and I take it that she is alive because no harm has befallen the world. Yet. Do you think you're up to it, Prue?"  
  
"I guess I have to be. SO if I can destroy this final piece.." continued Prue.  
  
"The key will be useless to the coven of Ghouls. But be warned. Others may be helping them for all of evil will benefit from the success of their mission," Sabrina said mysteriously.  
  
"Whoa. Nothing like jumping back in the pool full of ice water. Thank you Sabrina. You have been very helpful and it looks like I'm off onto a plane. Maybe Clay can give me a place to stay?" Prue mumble to herself.  
  
"Farewell. My dear. Success and happiness," Sabrina said as Prue left with very determined look on her face.  
  
***  
  
The ground came rushing up to Prue as she looked through the plane window landing at Newark International Airport. From her vantage point she outraced the cars on the New Jersey Turnpike as the towers of lower Manhattan loomed in the background. First the back wheels hit the ground jostling the plane followed by the front wheel that gently rocked the passengers and the plane taxied to the terminal. Prue held on tight as she wished this day were over. All her fears of the last six months came rushing at her at once.The loss of her sisters, re-entering the magical world of demon fighting, going up against an unknown adversary without the aid of the three Charmed Ones, the apparent fate of the whole world in the balance and her own faith in her ability to deal with everything.  
  
Her greatest fear was the loss of faith in herself. Up until this very moment she had kept so busy as to not to deal with her losses, but now she had to. And the very worst part for her was she was going forward completely out of control. Having no control over the situation was her worst fear.  
  
"Miss, Miss," came a voice that startled Prue enough to make her jump. "Miss, you can disembark now. Welcome to New Jersey!"  
  
"Oh, yes. Thank you. I was just lost in thought. Thank you." said Prue not actually smiling. She picked up her overnight bag and her camera bag.  
  
"Big appointment? Business or pleasures?" asked the stewardess trying to calm Prue.  
  
"Definitely business. Excuse me," Prue said running off the plane.  
  
Entering the main terminal she saw the car rental signs pointing to the monorail. Climbing the steps she nervously waited for the monorail and took an empty car all by herself. Curling up in the corner clutching her travel bag; Prue felt a little extra comfort.  
  
*  
  
Turning onto the New Jersey Turnpike Prue drove her Ford Taurus toward the Staten Island exit. She found that Desire Witcomb lived on Staten Island with her husband and two children. It was strange being back on the East coast. She had made one brief visit to New York City when she was eighteen, a graduation gift from Grams. She so much wanted to go to school in the East, but Grams had talked her out of it. At the time Prue thought that she was just being overprotective, but now she realized that Grams wanted to keep the Charmed Ones together at all costs.  
  
The witch Witcomb lived in a modest two-story bi-level on a typical 1960's subdivision street. Children played all around as Prue parked on the street and went up to the door.  
  
"Here goes nothing," sighed Prue as she rang the doorbell. A little six- year old girl answered the door.  
  
"Hi! My, you're pretty. Can I speak with your mommy?" Prue asked very cheerfully. The girl looked a little like Piper had at that age.  
  
"OK," she said quietly and ran off. Two minutes later a 35-year-old women in slacks and a sweatshirt came to the door. "Yes, can I help you?" she asked smiling.  
  
"This may sound strange, but may I come in talk to you. I'm think you're in danger and I am here you help you," said Prue. "Can I come.."  
  
The woman's face became a mask of fright and she slammed the door in Prue's face. Prue knocked again pleading with her to open the door. She could hear scurrying around while children's names were being called. "Please open up. This is very important!" After another minute the garage door opened and the family van came racing out of the garage. Though at first startled Prue thought that she had to do something drastic. Concentrating on the car both of the tires on her side of the car, they blew out simultaneously. The car quickly dragged to a stop.  
  
The woman's scared eyes went ballistic as Prue approached the car. All of the car doors locked and the woman appeared to be praying or chanting. Suspicious Prue looked around as several garden tools came flying out of the garage toward her She held up her hand to deflect them, but they immediately burst into flame.  
  
"What in the hell was that?" she said out loud.  
  
The woman began to chant again as Prue concentrated and made the door fly open. The woman backed away from her protecting her children. "Mrs. Witcomb. I came a very long way to help you. You could at least hear me out!" said Prue quietly and patiently.  
  
"That's what I expect you warlocks to say. Then you want to destroy my family and me. Go away. Umm la fa ma, no stogata.." she began to chant.  
  
"Look I am one of the good guys. I know the modus operandi of the Ghouls of Detnal. I know what they've been trying to collect. I'm here to stop them. There's more at stake here than just your lives. The whole world depends upon it," warned Prue patiently.  
  
As a garden hose raced up to strangle Prue, she concentrated on it and it melted to nothing. "I have got to check on my powers," she thought. Not using them did not allow her to keep up with their development. :"My name is Prue Halliwell and I'm a good witch form San Francisco," explained Prue reaching out her hand.  
  
"Ha, I caught you in a lie. The Charmed Ones are all dead. My mother wrote me about that!" said Desire still protecting her kids that were near frantic by now.  
  
"You've been misinformed. Actually my..um two sisters were killed. I'm solving this mystery on my own. If we could go inside, maybe we can help each other out. Please?' asked Prue smiling. It was difficult dealing with a nervous anxious mother.  
  
"If you aren't one of them how did you find me?" she hissed.  
  
"I contacted Sabrina Gatherers, a Wiccan apothecary we've dealt with over the years. She knew where to find you,"  
  
"You know Aunt Sabrina?" Desire said letting part of he guard down.  
  
Bingo, thought Prue. She coaxed Mrs. Witcomb from the car though she did send her kids to a neighbor's house. There were things she didn't want her children to hear about. Though they knew about their heritage she hadn't described the true dangers that could come being from a line of witches.  
  
"My mother gave me the artifact to guard just a couple of years ago. It had been passed down from mother to daughter. Um.. I had heard of the loss of the other witches through by aunt and my mother. You can imagined how terrified I was knowing that I was the sole surviving holder of the secret," said Desire quietly.  
  
"Did you know what would happen if all the pieces were reassembled?" asked Prue.  
  
"Yes, I do know of the legend. I never took much stock in it until recently after the murders. I just don't want anything to happen to my children. They're my most precious things," admitted Desire.  
  
"Well. We'll make sure that nothing does happen," smiled Prue.  
  
"Can I see the remnant of the obelisk?" asked Prue.  
  
"No. I'm not still fully convinced that you are the real Charmed One. If I should that would be violating a family oath that goes back four generations. It would mean Armageddon. Or worse. And with my kids. I'm their sole protector and with all those evil things out there I feel like I'm the only one who can do it successfully. I just don't want to fail at that. Can you understand that, Prue?" asked Desire.  
  
"Boy, do I ever," smiled Prue. "Not only did I feel the same way about my sisters, but you know when they died I really felt like I let them down. We always said we'd be there for each other, but when that last battle came I FAILED THEM. OH GOD!" cried Prue in Desire's arms. "They needed me and I just messed the whole thing up. I'm here alive and their lying in some cold grave. Alone. All gone!" she balled. "  
  
That's not entirely correct," said a familiar voice. Prue stopped to listen.  
  
"Get off your sorry butt there, sister," said another. Now Prue sat up tears streaming down her face, but now fully paying attention.  
  
"Piper!" she called out.  
  
"Present!" Piper said cutely.  
  
"Hi, Prue," said Phoebe waving to Prue. Both of their imagines glowed there in Desire's living room.  
  
"Good heavens, ghosts!" Desire exclaimed looking shocked.  
  
"Not an uncommon occasion in my life. Piper, Phoebe. What brought you back?" asked Prue now fixing herself up.  
  
"Oh, just trying to help you out. You looked like you could use a pep talk. Kind of backwards the way things used to be," said Phoebe.  
  
"We never been far, but you didn't need much help with your job. Then you seemed to get back in the saddle, but it looked like you fell off the horse there," said Piper looking cute.  
  
"So you three are the Charmed Ones?' asked Desire quietly.  
  
"'Were' is the operative word," said Phoebe. "We lost the last big one."  
  
"And Prue that was not your fault. Stop taking the world on your shoulders. That was one of your most lovable faults. You still have a life to live. Ours is over," lamented Piper.  
  
"I just can't help feeling that I failed you somehow," said Prue walking over to her sister's apparitions.  
  
"Prue, we were ambushed. Someone had us rescuing that Indian witch and they overwhelmed us. If anyone should have seen it, it should have been the little sister with the hint of the future. We lost, Prue. Don't grieve over us. Dead is not so bad once you get used to it," Phoebe reassured Prue.  
  
"And we'll always be near you. Pheebs and I kind of took over for Mom and Grams. SO if you see the pages of the Book of Shadows flipping, think of us," said Piper.  
  
"I put it away. I don't plan on using it again," said Prue. "My days of being a witch are over."  
  
"We have a little problem with that, Prue. That's one book you can't return to the library. If you aren't careful we'll be seeing you sooner than you think," said Phoebe.  
  
"Yep. You can't run away from your destiny. That's one thing we can see from here. We'll help you when we can, but we're ghosts not fortunetellers. And be careful of these Ghouls. They are very tricky. Very tricky. And there are a lot of them. So watch your back, big sister. Gotta go," said Piper waving.  
  
"Yea, we stayed as long as we can. Good luck, Prue. I still love you," said Phoebe as they both vanished.  
  
"Guys, wait! Oh bosh. I LOVE YOU TWO, TOO! I can't believe it. I have ghosts for sisters. Incredible," said Prue sitting down hard on the couch.  
  
"And loving ones too," said Desire.  
  
"Yea. Well, now do you believe me?" asked Prue looking totally raw by now.  
  
"Yes, Miss Halliwell. We can go get the artifact. I feel much safer now," replied Desire  
  
"And call me Prue. Please," requested the surviving Halliwell.  
  
*  
  
In the local bank vault Prue and Desire pulled out a safety deposit box that had not been used for some time. Inside Prue found a small box tied shut decades ago.  
  
"Oh, I love mysteries. May I?" asked Prue excited.  
  
"Go ahead," said Desire not interested in the curse on her family.  
  
Grinning from ear to ear, Prue cut the ancient brown string and lifted the box top. Inside was a small velvet pouch discolored from age. Opening the pouch she found a broken piece of a stone figure.  
  
"Definitely old though broken recently. Chiseled letters, maybe Egyptian hieroglyphics. I can't make out the figures, but it has something to do with magic. Fascinating. If his wasn't so deadly. It might be worth something," said Prue.  
  
"One little rock that can cause all of this trouble? Let's go take care of it, Prue. The sooner the better," said Desire.  
  
"Agreed."  
  
Prue and Desire walked from the vault and handed the safety deposit box back to the back employee. "Thank you," said Desire.  
  
"You're welcome," the woman said as she turned into a white-faced warlock with horns.  
  
"Oh, God! This is not good," said Prue as she sent the demon flying backwards.  
  
As they ran from the bank Desire mumbled an incantation and the whole bank froze.  
  
"Neat trick," said Prue as she ran through the parking lot and into the car.  
  
Putting the car in gear, she saw two more warlocks appear behind them. Prue backed the car into them knocking them down and she headed down the main street.  
  
"We have to get out in the open," said Desire "or it might get messy."  
  
"Agreed" said Prue as he gunned her car staring out the rear view mirror.  
  
"Head for the Goethals Bridge. We'll be safe in Jersey!" suggested Desire.  
  
They drove across the bridge onto the New Jersey Turnpike heading north. Coming to Interstate 80 they headed west.  
  
"How far do we have to drive to get out of this urban sprawl?" asked Prue. There were still plenty of nearby hills one could get lost in around the San Francisco area.  
  
"Almost to Pennsylvania I dare say. Unless you want to drive clear up into New York State," explained Desire.  
  
"Let's stick to the highway. I just hope those demons aren't following us in cars," worried Prue. Twin lights of a state police car ran up behind them.  
  
"LIKE That ONE!" As Prue served to the right hand lane. The police car sped past them with its siren wailing.  
  
"That was close!" said Desire  
  
. Prue shook her head. "Maybe too close. They could have something waiting for us up ahead. I think they know our every move and can wait till we're most vulnerable. We best keep up our guard."  
  
"Agreed," said Desire.  
  
"So tell me, what's the basis of your magic? I've only seen you chanting something. Do you have any special powers?" asked Prue.  
  
"No. My ancestors were Celts. And we handed the secrets of ancient Celtic magic through scores of generations. I cast spells, as I need them. Nothing too elaborate, but if you need something frozen or levitated or the like, I can do it," said Desire still anxiously looking out the back window.  
  
"Any good at foretelling the future?" wondered Prue.  
  
"No. Second sight is not among my talents," said Desiree sadly.  
  
"Hadn't you ever tried to destroy the stone before this? " asked Prue.  
  
"Like I said earlier, I really didn't believe in all that legend. None of the pieces have been touched the whole of the twentieth century. The demons had never tried to go after it. Now I'm afraid we witches have waited too long," lamented Desire.  
  
"Then it's up to us. I know we can do it. It's not the first time we went up against the powers of Armageddon," said Prue defiantly as she sped down the highway through northern New Jersey.  
  
*  
  
Driving stiffly, ready for almost anything, nothing was in front of Prue until a string of white-aced warlocks appeared across the road. Prue gasped and swerved onto an exit ramp.  
  
"You should have run them down!" said Desire. "They probably wanted us to go this way. "  
  
"I know. But at least we're heading away from them," replied Prue.  
  
But Prue's certainty was short lived. The demons purposely drove them off the next exit, through the small town of Sparta and down a two- lane road.  
  
"Do you have any idea where we are?" Prue asked Desire.  
  
"No. At least there are plenty of people around here," Desire observed. But again her confidence was shattered. The houses disappeared and woods on one side and a swampy area on the other surrounded her. Prue slammed on the breaks as a line of demons formed of in front of her. After stopping, they were surrounded. Prue grabbed Desire's hand and they headed for the swampy marshy areas. Throwing her hand toward the two demons in front of them they fell back, but the other demons only seemed to smile.  
  
"Quick, over here," shouted Desire pointing to the far woods.  
  
"No, it will be faster heading down the creek," cried Prue running as fast as she could through the heavy grasses. Just as they got out of sight of the car, a warlock appeared in front of them. Turning around another one appeared behind them. Then two more and two more and finally a total of eight.  
  
"Give us what we want, witch!" cried a very demonic baritone voice reaching out toward Prue.  
  
"Only on a cold day in hell," shouted Prue.  
  
"We'll never let you have it. Not like the others," cried Desiree.  
  
"They were of no consequence just as you are not," he creaked and threw a lightning bolt at Prue who deflected it.  
  
"It's either the world or us Desire," whispered Prue.  
  
Desire replied weeping, "I know that now, we'll just have to..."  
  
"Quick, give me the piece of the Obelisk, I think I can do what your great- grandmothers, coven couldn't," said Prue.  
  
"Witch give it up or DIE!" shouted the same demonic figure.  
  
Desiree pulled the fragment of Obelisk from her coat and dumped it on the ground. Two more fireballs were hurled at the two witches which Prue took care of.  
  
"I haven't had much practice lately, but I think I can give this thing a greater jolt than I used to," explained Prue. She concentrated intensely and the stone glowed for a moment. It became redder and redder and then exploded.  
  
"No!" shouted the warlock. "This is not happening. You infidels. We can take out you. You're no match for us just like your sisters weren't."  
  
Prue's face flushed purple. "It was you?" she shouted with all the hatred at her command. "Down," she said to Desire.  
  
"What's that?" she asked.  
  
"GET DOWN!" yelled Prue.  
  
All the warlocks started throwing fireballs at Prue. Eight different warlocks from eight different directions. Left and right she deflected them using her hands and her eyes. They flew back toward the warlocks, two of whom burst into flames themselves. Then Prue stopped for a moment, her chest heaving in anger, breathing heavily. Her hands started to glow and she spun a round faster and faster sending out dozens of the same fire bolts.  
  
Whole patches of the marsh caught fire as do each of the warlocks. They let out unearthly screams and vanish in a ball of flame. In just under a minute Prue had destroyed them all. Only the smell of scorched marsh grass remained.  
  
Desire stood up. "Remind me not to get mad at you!"  
  
"I always seem to surprise myself when I get really angry. Not a bad thing when you're in a spot like that. You all right, Desire?" asked Prue.  
  
"I don't think I'll be bothered again. And the other pieces are useless without that one which is gone for good. Thanks Prue," she said hugging her.  
  
"My pleasure," she said helping her back to the car.  
  
"Care for a good meal?" Desiree said smiling.  
  
"Absolutely," replied Prue starting the car and heading towards Desire's home. 


	3. New Friends

Everything was quiet in the conservatory as it had been for the last seven months in most of the house. Streetlights could be seen through the windows as Prue sat on the couch with a large bound book on her lap. Prue sipped a cup of coffee as she gently flipped the pages. Her face was very peaceful as she looked at old pictures of her family. Piper, Phoebe, Mom, Dad and Grams. She smiled just a little remembering a Christmas from long ago. It was the last time her Mom. Grams, Piper and Phoebe were together. The pictures showed them all opening presents on Christmas morning.  
  
Now they were all gone.  
  
Oh my dear, family. Life takes the cruelest turns. I'll never forget you, but I have to move on, thought Prue. She ran her hand over a picture of all five of them, let a tear run down her cheek and then closed the book. Pushing back her hair, she picked up her cup and sipped it again. Looking up she saw shimmering globes forming in front of her indicating the arrival of a white lighter.  
  
"Hello, Prue," said Jenny with just a hint of a smile. For the first time, she honestly looked like she wanted to see Prue.  
  
"Hello yourself. Trouble in magic land?" asked Prue half kidding and half serious. She took another sip and put her coffee down.  
  
Jenny shook her head. "No, just worried about you. I haven't seen much of you lately."  
  
"I'm fine. I think. Yes, I'm definitely fine for the first time in a long time. I comfortable with myself and I finally am ready to bury the past. I love my sisters dearly, but I have to move on. I realize I might have done more to save us, but I've come to realize that it wasn't my fault. We were ambushed," admitted Prue.  
  
"You lost two sisters and Leo who was also a good friend of mine. That's why I wanted to be your guide," said Jenny.  
  
"Leo was the best. And Piper and Phoebe were very loving wonderful sisters. I will always treasure them. I may regret having been spared, but I AM HERE and I have a JOB TO DO. Thwarting evil runs in my family and I will have to keep it up. And pass it on, if I ever have anyone to pass it onto. And Jenny. Thank you. I know I can work with you. We just have to get to know each other better. How about some coffee?" asked Prue smiling and standing up.  
  
"I really didn't plan to.." said Jenny hesitantly.  
  
"Please," said Prue pointing to the kitchen,  
  
"I'd like that. Tell me more about Piper and Phoebe," Jenny said.  
  
"Have I got tales for you!" Prue replied, smiling broadly as they headed for the kitchen.  
  
***  
  
Prue returned to her work. Photographer by day and social bunny by night with an occasional detour into the demon hunting market. In the absence of her three sisters, Prue powers grew accordingly though warlocks and demons did not venture near her very often. The total magical punch of the three Charmed Ones attracted demons, while one lone hit-witch merely helped those in need without being a ripe target herself. Jenny was an infrequent, but welcome visitor acting as Prue's eyes and conscience just as Phoebe had in the past. And her life moved on with her two sisters still watching over her.  
  
Christmas time. Prue was busy running around the kitchen fixing dinner for her current steady Mark Grayson. After two months Prue was finally going to subject him to her cooking. Both being very busy, they had always eaten out, but Prue was going to try-out her rusty culinary skills. Chicken Kiev was always one of Prue's specialties, one of about three dishes. The Manor had not looked so clean or festive since the three sisters had roamed around the Halliwell Halls. A  
  
Christmas tree decked out the parlour and the other public rooms were bright and cheery. Prue laid out the good china, set up the candles and the silverware and heard the beeper call her. Dinner was ready. Prue ran back into the kitchen, put on her oven mitts and pulled her dinner from the oven.  
  
"Ummmmm!" she said smelling the finished product. She quickly turned around slamming the baking dish into the kitchen table.  
  
"NOOO!" she screamed as the chicken breasts flew across the room and then stayed immobile in mid-air.  
  
"What the hell?" Prue exclaimed. "I froze them?" Prue stood shocked only momentarily. She plucked the chicken breasts from midair and put them on the counter as the dish resumed its course landing on the floor. Prue picked up a rag happily cleaning up the mess for her dinner had been saved.  
  
Ringing out the rag she thought to herself. "Another new power? Life never seems to be dull around her. I can move objects now without seeing them, throw fireballs, blink from one place to another, materialize metal objects, project myself and my original telekinesis. What next? Turning into a pumpkin?" Smiling to herself Prue fixed up the rest of her dinner and puttered around the kitchen waiting for Mark.  
  
Hearing the front doorbell, Prue skipped from the kitchen to the front door. On the other side waiting nervously was Mark.  
  
"Beautiful flowers for my most beautiful of ladies," said Mark handing Prue a cone of flowers.  
  
"Gladiolas. You remembered. Thank you, Mark. That was awful sweet of you," gushed Prue. She reached up and kissed the six four former linebacker. Mark had green eyes and sandy brown hair and a reddish moustache.  
  
Mark shrugged. "It was the least I could do for a free meal." He smiled.  
  
"Don't expect too much. I didn't get the cooking gene in the family," said Prue happily as they went into the kitchen to put away the flowers.  
  
"You sure look great tonight, Prue. But then you always look just perfect, darling," said Mark softly leaning up again the wall just watching Prue walk around the kitchen.  
  
"Ha, you've only seen me at my best. Dinner is almost ready. There's some wine on the counter over there if you would open it for us," said Prue pointing to the far counter.  
  
"'48? I'm impressed!" Mark said admiring the wine.  
  
Prue reached into the cupboard getting out Grams' antique wine glasses. "My grandmother left us a few bottles. They have been in the family for years. I only open them on special occasions."  
  
"Oh?" asked Mark pulling out the cork.  
  
"Or with someone very special," said Prue quietly as she poured the wine.  
  
"You are something pretty special yourself Prue Halliwell. To a very special lady," Mark said raising his glass.  
  
"No, to the two of us," said Prue softly. She sipped here wine and then embraced Mark kissing him very passionately.  
  
*  
  
"And I could have killed Piper. Here we were in the middle of a terrible rainstorm and she announces that Phoebe was moving back in with us. I turned around and there's my youngest sister standing there soaking wet holding the house key. At the time Phoebe and I had some issues to work out so it wasn't a typical family reunion. And then the lights go out! What a night that was!" laughed Prue.  
  
"It sounds like a memorable evening," replied Mark.  
  
"None of us will ever forget that night," said Prue looking sipping her wine and looking though the glass.  
  
"You must have had a lot of good times with your sisters," remarked Mark.  
  
Reflecting Prue said, "Good and bad times, but mostly we watched after each other through the bad times and laughed our way through the good times. I miss them," she said quietly looking down.  
  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought up bad memories especially tonight," said Mark taking her hand.  
  
Prue felt a rush through her arm at his touch. She blushed and looked up at him slightly shocked for behind her the white orbs of Jenny appeared. Her face mouthed "Oops," and pointed to Mark and then smiled finally looking urgent. Prue raised her hand straining with all her might and froze Mark.  
  
"Jenny, please. Not tonight. Things are pretty serious between us right now," said Prue  
  
"Temporal stasis? Impressive. Prue you are a marvel. I only know of some warlocks that have the power at your command," said Jenny looking curiously at the frozen beau. "And very handsome to. A little Robert Mitchell and a little Henry Fonda."  
  
"Please Jenny, Can't this wait till morning? Late in the morning?" Prue said defiantly.  
  
"Trouble is brewing Prue. We need your type of help. Does he know?" asked Jenny pointing to Mark.  
  
Prue shook her head. "And that scares me more than any demon right now. So Jenny, dear friend. Orb out and I'll see you tomorrow. I promise," said Prue raising her hand. 'Now please go. I don't know how long my freezes hold yet."  
  
"Fine, till tomorrow then," said Jenny smiling as she disappeared. "Good luck!" came her voice from nowhere.  
  
Prue looked down, waved her hand and Mark continued, "I'm having a wonderful time. Weren't you looking up a moment again?" asked Mark perplexed.  
  
"Ah, I'm a little rusty at that," Prue said very quietly to herself. Time had eroded her reactions to time stasis. "Ah, no. Let's see. Oh yea. I do miss them, but I'm pretty much over that. Now tell me more about your family, Mark. Please," said Prue looking deep into his eyes.  
  
"Well, my family is originally from Missouri, but we moved out here when my Dad was working for General Dynamics back in 1969. We were a close family..."  
  
Prue just held his hand tightly listening like she could do this forever.  
  
*  
  
The old grandfather's clock in the hallway struck twelve as Prue and Mark snuggled in each other's arms at the front door. Again the orbs appeared behind them as Jenny appeared. Prue's eyes opened wide and she pointed with them toward the parlor. Jenny smiled and disappeared into it.  
  
"Well, I guess I better get going, Pruie," said Mark.  
  
"Yea, too bad though, I had a wonderful time. I'll see you Christmas eve right?" she asked coyly.  
  
"Pick me up at my office. I have a little something for you," said Mark.  
  
Prue resisted the urge to ask about it. "I'm sure it's just perfect, so long, Sweetheart. Till then.."  
  
"Bye, Pruie. I'll call later," he said kissing her again and then leaving.  
  
Prue smiled waved and closed the door leaning on it dreamily.  
  
"Good date, I would surmise," said Jenny coming from around the corner.  
  
"Ummm. But that doesn't feel like dating anymore. We have something more. Time will till. Whatever it is, I like it. So what's new in the white lighter world? Nothing good I would surmise," smiled Prue.  
  
"Definitely. The Elders desperately need your help. An arch demon, the highest most powerful type has started a venture to destroy all the white lighters. He'll be very hard to get, but we need your help to do that," said Jenny.  
  
"Another 'dangerous mission'?" This getting to be your standard song. Every time something big is up, you call on good old Prue. What ever happen to simple little innocents showing up on our doorstep? Things were a lot easier back then!" said Prue thinking back.  
  
"Well, Prue. If you want the truth," said Jenny hesitantly.  
  
Prue looked deep at her. "Yes, please!"  
  
"Well, helping the innocent was rather easy though a definite duty of witches in general. You and your sisters got a lot of those duties because there we're three of you and they felt that you could handle it. I mean tortured soles, and lost ghosts and witches in peril are simple compared to going up again the Triad and those upper demons," explained Jenny looking more like a college professor giving a seminar  
  
"Again. Go on," said Prue.  
  
"Well, Prue. You possess a great deal of talents and have expressed a lack of interest lately, so you've been save the few real heavy jobs we have to do," said Jenny proceeding with her lecture.  
  
"Great. I'm your number one hit witch now? I'm the Jane Fonda of the demon busters?" asked Prue.  
  
"Yes indeed, but don't worry Prue, I'll be there with you. We'll have you prepared. He may be big, but he's not unbeatable," said Jenny.  
  
"Fine. Let's get this over with. I want to get back to my life!" said an annoyed Prue.  
  
"Easy, sweetie. We need to go to Dallas. This major bad guy is working out of Texas," said Jenny.  
  
"You think? And Dallas? I can't be away for too long and..  
  
Jenny shook her head. We're only an orb away. No need for airline tickets. Jenny Airways is open for business. Now to the facts. An upper demon named Fratus has been turning the minds of every good witch in Dallas. In fact every good witch in a hundred miles has been joining his legion," explained Jenny.  
  
"Legion? Sounds pretty early Roman to me," laughed Prue.  
  
"You got it. This demon is using all their magic to move on the old San Angelo mission. One of the religious artifacts is a device of great power. Among other things its can be used to control not only the minds of witches, but those of mortals, too. We are not sure of his intent, but he could reap a lot of havoc with it," warned Jenny.  
  
"So I what, save the thingy or battle him? What the best approach, Jenny?" asked Prue unsure of her course.  
  
"Deal with him directly. He does have his weak point. South African native pottery," explained Jenny.  
  
"You're kidding. A demon with fetish for mortal art? They're usually beyond that. I mean the mortal world is what they want to conquer not collect," said an astonished Prue putting her hands on her sides. Every demon Prue had met has been completely bent on evil.  
  
"Strange, but true, Prue. And you have an appointment with him tomorrow morning to show him this," said Jenny as a pot appeared in front of her.  
  
"How lovely. Definitely a very old native African artefact. Two or three hundred years old I'd say. Not my specialty at Buckland's," admitted Prue shaking her head. "Hand thrown, earthen colors, probably of some ceremonial usage."  
  
"You'll know everything you need to by tomorrow. And then after you're in, you'll have destroy this little gem." A bronze cat with green emerald eyes appeared before them.  
  
"Now that I can at least categorise. Egyptian. Fifth dynasty. Beautiful condition," said Prue admiring it. "An after world guardian from the markings on it. Ebony wood encrusted with emerald and some other precious stones."  
  
"He channels his power through this cat. It was originally used to control the minds of the slaves that built the pyramids. The last few centuries various demons have used it to do the Source's bidding. The destruction of this device will be a great setback to evil in general. You can't use any of your powers until the very last minute or you will loose your cover," warned Jenny as she made the cat disappear.  
  
"Getting kind of sleuthy here aren't we? Not the kind of undercover I like. I prefer the direct approach," said Prue.  
  
"Not in this case. You will have to be Georgia Charleston, a well-known fence of hot art works. The Elders will have her on ice until you'rr done. The cat is in the main drawing room. His estate is guarded by dozens of magical witches. Very tough to get into to. But destroy the cat and he will is powerless. And then you can deal with him," said Jenny.  
  
"Ah, OK," said Prue still unsure.  
  
"Don't let your guard down and don't use your magic," said Jenny. "I'll take you there, but you'll be on your own in the..."  
  
"The lair of the lion," finished Prue.  
  
"Right. We have a lot to study tonight! Let's get to it," said Jenny as a laptop full of information appeared  
  
Prue sighed as she started to brush up on her first love. Antiques.  
  
***  
  
At three o'clock the next afternoon, Prue found herself standing at the front door of Forkworth, the estate of a powerful oil baron in the state of Texas. Though an upper-level demon, he kept a high profile human cover and was one of the king makers in Texas politics having helped governors, senators and a certain individual who now resided in the White House. Prue had appeared at the Dallas-Fort Worth airport with Jenny to rent a car. The dark haired Prue now sported a blonde short hairstyle and had vivid green eyes with a little help from the white lighter's bag of tricks.  
  
After being driven to the estate house she was led into a large parlor sporting an impressive collection of paintings and statues. In walked a smallish man in a very expensive suit.  
  
"Miss Charleston?" he asked very directly.  
  
"Yes, when do I get to see Damian Upperhouse? I am in big hurry!" snapped Prue acting very impatient.  
  
"Mr. Upperhouse will be with you shortly. I saw you admiring the Gaugain," Damian said pointing to the painting.  
  
"Cute, for a copy!" she snapped.  
  
He shook his head. "My you're good. Several well-known experts were fooled by it. The original is with Mr. Upperhouse's other trophies in the vault. Please come with me," he said motioning to the door.  
  
"Mr. Upperhouse, Miss Charleston," he announced at the door.  
  
A large impressive man sat behind an impossibly huge desk wearing the usual Texas cowboy hat. "Ah. Miss Charleston. A pleasure, sweetheart. Sit down right over there, darling. You'll call me Doo."  
  
"Pleasure, Doo" said Prue reaching over the desk. She sat down in a very low chair while her demon-host looked down at her.  
  
"Now may I see the little old pot? It makes' my good ol' country boy heart just a palpitate thinking about it. I really want ta add it to ma collection," he said greedily looking Prue over.  
  
"I've read about it. Very impressive," said Prue coldly staring up at Mr. Upperhouse.  
  
"My aren't you the little ol' clap trap. Now how did you acquire my little piece of Afer-can history?" he asked lighting up a big expensive cigar.  
  
Prue looked very annoyed. "Please Mr. Upperhouse, Doo. We don't ask questions like that in my line of business. And I must be clear on  
  
the price. Five million dollars plus a thirty-five per cent finder's fee."  
  
"How do I now that you haven't jacked up the price way up high? How much did you pay for it, my pretty little darling?" he asked leering at Prue.  
  
"Again that is between my client and me. You expressed an interest at that price. My duty is to deliver the genuine article to you and provide the money and anonymity to my client. All quite anonymously. Now do you wish to examine it or not?" asked Prue getting up to leave.  
  
"You sure are sure of yourself. Damn, of course I'm interested. We'll venture into my little ol' inner sanctuary that doubles as my own little private art gallery. You'll get a kick out this, Missy," he said chuckling. "Follow old Doo."  
  
"I can't wait," said Prue with some interest.  
  
"You'll find several interesting pieces in here," boasted the demon leading her through a vault door and into a round room filled with paintings and other artefacts.  
  
"These are the genuine originals to the copies in your outer gallery," said Prue looking over the original antique works.  
  
"I find that it's betta to keep them out der and these in here for my eyes only. And here is my Afercan pottery that I find so dear to ma heart," said Mr. Upperhouse sounding very proud.  
  
"Very nice. You have four hundred years of native history here. I see you have specialized in the witchdoctor's urns. Very rare some of these. The colors are still so vivid," explained Prue walking through his small exhibit.  
  
"Dem magical things have always fascinated me. Now your piece, please darling," he asked putting his hand out.  
  
Prue carefully opened her package. She knew he could just take it, but he seemed to want to maintain his mortal image and that she was safe for the moment.  
  
"As you can see its in excellent condition. An old holy man used it for purification rites. The colors are quite unique especially the purple. And look at the lettering. It calls upon the ancient ones all around to draw out the evil in their subjects," explained Prue pointing to the various figures.  
  
"Yes, yes. I know the history. Now let me hold onto it. Very good. Wonderful I feel the power of this piece," he said feeling the power  
  
flowing from all nature around him.  
  
"Excuse me?" asked Prue.  
  
"I'm sorry, missy. I do consider myself a bit psychic. And I feel the power from it's past use. Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about. This would be fine. I assume that cash is appropriate?" he asked still staring at his new possession.  
  
"It is only way I do business," said Prue sauntering over to the demon.  
  
"Fine. Dinky. Go prepare the amount. Anything else you'd like, Miss?" he asked leering at her.  
  
"Hmm. Just looking. That Rembrandt is nice. Care to part with it?" she asked pointing at it.  
  
"Not for a mite under $200 million dollars, darling," he said playing with cigar still leering at him.  
  
"Too bad. A bit pricey, but cute. I see you like the Egyptian art too. The scepter of Cleopatra I think. And that wall art lists the Egyptian Prayer for the Dead. Very impressive. Where did you obtain that?" she asked looking over at the demon.  
  
"As with you, I prefer to keep my sources anonymous," said the demon.  
  
Prue's smile disappeared. "Of course. Now, where did you get that guardian cat?"  
  
"Again, I chose to decline to answer. Let us check on your withdrawal, Missy. Come with me, please," Mr. Upperhouse said motioning to the door.  
  
"Fifth dynasty. So well preserved. May I examine it?" Prue asked reaching for the cat.  
  
"NO! Step away or our business is concluded!" he commanded.  
  
"OK, OK. I wouldn't let my curiosity kill the cat so to speak," said Prue holding her hand up as a to push him away.  
  
"Please come with me," he said returning to character.  
  
Prue agreed knowing where the cat was located. She would have to come back on her own. Leaving the vault room the hall was lined with other women all wearing dark blue uniforms.  
  
"You like your guards on the feminine side?" commented Prue a bit sarcastically.  
  
"They do have certain advantages, " he sneered.  
  
Prue strolled around and brushed beside one turning the corner. The witch looking straight ahead appeared shocked.  
  
"That woman is not who she appears to be, my lord," she said.  
  
"Well, I never!" said Prue as the demon motioned toward her and her disguise dissolved.  
  
"Believe me you will never again!" he chuckled.  
  
Prue raised one hand and frozen the entire room. Relief came only for a few seconds for her freeze lasted only a couple of moments. The witches looked shocked, while Prue switched tactics and sent out a mild blast of heat. She didn't want to hurt these displaced souls. With the witches curling on the ground and looking up as if they were sunburned Prue headed for the main door.  
  
"Cease her and bring her to me, darlings!" the demon commanded.  
  
Prue reached the staircase and grabbed a tapestry, sliding down it to the first floor. Two security guards sprayed her with automatic rifle fire that she was able to deflect wounding one of the guards. As the witches reached the top of the stairs Prue blew the front doors into splinters and ran across the property and to the electric fence. Leaving the fence intact to stop her pursuers, she jumped into the air executed a triple somersault and landed on her feet on the far side.  
  
"Mary Lou, eat your heart out," she said to herself stopping only for a moment.  
  
She ran for the woods, passed between the trees and headed down the creek. Running for several minutes Prue found where the creek exited  
  
a small cave and crawled inside. She was cold, wet, and tired, but alive. Breathing heavily she heard a voice behind her. Prue turned to deal with it.  
  
"Easy, Prue. Jumpy aren't we?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Yes, a bit for prey," said Prue leading back.  
  
Jenny looked over her charge, "You aren't too worse for the wear."  
  
"You know I could have needed a little backup there," said Prue raising her voice a bit.  
  
"Now you know we can only offer advice, Prue," explained Jenny.  
  
Prue shook her head. "Leo was often in their helping us."  
  
"Leo did a lot of things that didn't follow the rules," said Jenny with a great deal of affection.  
  
"I still COULD HAVE use some eyes watching my rear," retorted Prue.  
  
"You're still thinking like the Charmed Ones. You're on your own now. Stop living in the past!" replied Jenny.  
  
"Right now I'm just trying to keep living at all. The important thing is that I know where that darn cat is!" Prue stood up looked down and went into a trance. She reappeared in the empty vault.  
  
"They must all be out looking for me. All the better," said Prue. She saw the black cat shimmering under the spot light. Spying a small  
  
metal Hindu figurine, she picked it up and swung at the cat. Pieces fell off it with the first two blows. Striking it with all her strength the cat shattered. Prue smiled satisfactorily and then vanished.  
  
Returning to the cave she told Jenny about her success. "And I will contact the Texas Rangers. They should be very interested in the contents of his little treasure vault. That will put Mr. Upperhouse out of business for good."  
  
"Prue that doesn't eliminate his threat," warned Jenny shaking her head.  
  
Prue agreed. "True, but it will kill his operation here and I can research him a bit more to finish him off. I won't forget him soon. Let's get out of this damp cave before I get pneumonia!"  
  
"Thanks, Prue. We won't forget this!" said Jenny orbing out.  
  
"You're welcome!" Prue called to the ceiling of the cave. "A ride would have been nice."  
  
It was a long walk back to town. 


End file.
